


Celebrity Fever

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, HEA, Hotel Sex, Inspired by StarStruck (2010), Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, Reylo - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, There Is Only One Hotel Room, Vaginal Sex, movie star Ben solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: Christmas Eve is coming up and Rey catches a late plane from L.A. to New York. Due to technical issues, the plane emergency lands in Tennessee and she gets to rent the last car they have left at the airport. Unfortunately, the stuck-up Hollywood actor Ben Solo needs to rent the same car to make it home. Begrudgingly, Rey and Ben decide to share the car and drive the long way home to New York together. What a Merry Christmas.The author is taking a break from writing Reylo. Yes, I will be updating the fic in the future. It's not abandoned
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Christmas in Naboo





	Celebrity Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koderenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koderenn/gifts), [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts), [tmwillson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/gifts), [ladyofreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift fic for four amazing ladies who mean a lot to me. You all make me feel better when I'm sad.
> 
> Koderenn, I appreciate how open I can be with you without getting judged. You make me smile and laugh without even trying. You are a beautiful person both inside and outside.
> 
> MyJediLife, thank you for being a good friend. People truly don’t know what they are missing out on. You are a good person through and through. You are also my first Reylo friend and have a special place in my heart.
> 
> Tmwillson3, you are one of the kindest people I have ever met. I wish more were like you: opening-minded, caring, and non-judgmental. You have a good heart. Never change.
> 
> LadyofReylo, thank you for beta’ing my fics. Thank you for all your kind and encouraging words. I can never express enough how much your love and support means to me.
> 
> Thank you LadyRhi for beta'ing

A sudden rush of people cuts through the narrow path down the center of the airplane, and passengers stand to their feet, eagerly reaching for their phones to document whatever is happening. Rey furrows her eyebrows in puzzlement, uncrossing her legs to slightly lift herself to try and get a glimpse of what is going on.

The blitz from the camera flashes is blinding her and she raises a hand to shield her eyes. The flight attendants rush back and forth to keep everyone in their seats but no one listens to them. Someone enters the plane and cheers erupt.

“Ben Solo!”

“I’m a huge fan!”

“Can I have your autograph?!”

Rey’s stomach turns at the sight of a familiar mop of jet-black hair that comes into view. People scream in his face and the poor flight attendants struggle to keep people away.

Rey rolls her eyes over the commotion, taking the magazine from the net attached to the back of the flight chair in front of her. Crossing her legs, she settles as comfortably as she can in her seat and flips through the pages, ignoring the adoring screams from the other passengers.

After some time, the commotion quiets down and Rey feels someone take the empty seat beside her.

Shouldn’t the flight have taken off by now?

Outside, the snow falls softly to the ground and Rey wonders when the flight will take off. She didn’t book a five-hour flight from L.A. to New York to get home late for Christmas. Rey looks up from the magazine to search for the movie star whose arrival caused the delay, but she can’t find him.

“Look miss, just ask for that autograph already. I know you want it,” her neighbor snaps.

“Excuse me?” Rey turns her head to finally look at the person beside her, frowning at his arrogance. Her eyes lock on _the_ Ben Solo, and her mouth hangs slightly open in surprise.

“I’m a busy man,” he continues impatiently, returning her glare. “I usually hate writing autographs but for you I’ll make an exception.”

“How stuck-up are you?” she scoffs, disgusted by his attitude, even if he is a celebrity. “I don’t want a stupid autograph. I don’t want _anything_ from you.”

Rey can already hear Rose yelling at her for how she’s talking to _the_ Ben Solo because God forbid anyone disrespects him, even though he treats people like they’re below him. She feels bad for not accepting an autograph for her friend, but Rey is too stubborn to stroke his ego.

“Don’t you know who I am?” he huffs.

Of course she does. Rose won’t shut up about the amazing Hollywood actor, Ben Solo. Even Poe and Finn enjoy watching his movies, and acknowledges him as the best actor of the year.

“Trust me. I know who you are.”

Ben shuts his mouth, not saying another word. He scoffs and shakes his head. Unbelievably rude. Any other woman would fall to his feet and worship the ground he walks on, but not her.

The plane finally begins to move, preparing to take off. A flight attendant stands to her feet and faces all the passengers. She proceeds to demonstrate a pre-flight safety briefing in case something was to happen.

Rey ignores the presentation, watching out the window as the flight leaves the snow-whitened tarmac. The city, along with the airport, skyscrapers, and cars all grow smaller with each second, making Rey think of toys in a dollhouse.

When the city lights finally fade away behind the thick blanket of clouds, she resumes reading the magazine, leaning back against the seat while doing her best to deter further conversation from the spoiled movie star sitting beside her. Unable to help her curiosity, she peeks at him from the corner of her eye. He’s scrolling through Twitter, answering fans and at some point, he pulls up the camera and poses while he takes selfies.

Rey rolls her eyes. He’s so full of himself.

A redheaded woman walks down the aisle and stops by their seats. She pulls at the neck of her shirt to make her cleavage more obvious. Rey doesn’t miss the way she even pushes her chest forward to make her breasts look bigger. The redhead clears her throat to get Ben’s attention. He furrows his eyebrows, looking away from his phone to the woman in front of him, his eyes instantly going to her heaving chest.

“Ben Solo!” the woman gushes. “I love your movies. I have seen your new Christmas movie _Let it Snow_ three times already!”

Ben composes himself, straightening his back. He puts on a fake charming smile, transforming his expression from sour to delighted. His eyes are still glued to her chest and Rey subtly pulls open the neck of her green sweater to look at her small-busted chest in comparison.

“Oh, really?” Ben asks.

The redhead continues to blabber on, and the movie star nods at her words, though it’s clear he only pretends to listen. Rey huffs when the woman asks for an autograph but _deliberately_ drops a Sharpie on the floor. She slowly bends down to pick it up, her breasts nearly spilling out of her skimpy outfit. Rey receives a dirty look from the fan as Ben signs his autograph on her chest.

A flight attendant quickly appears in front of their seats, interrupting whatever else the woman might have in mind.

“Excuse me, miss. I need you to find your seat.”

The fangirl huffs and rolls her eyes. Ignoring the flight attendant, she turns back to Ben with a suggestive smile.

“If you’re looking for a good time, find me in New York.” She drops a small piece of paper with her phone number in his lap before she struts off to find her seat, giving him the full show of her supposed charm, hips rolling and butt out.

“So annoying,” Ben mutters under his breath, the charming smile long gone. He crumples the small piece of paper and drops it to the floor uncaringly.

Rey shakes her head. He truly is something.

After a while, she excuses herself to go use the toilet. She imagines she feel Ben’s burning stare focused on her own butt the whole way down the aisle. Rey takes her sweet time, in no particular rush to return to her regrettable companion. Her flustered reflection stares back at her in the mirror. It’s only for five hours, she tells herself. The thought of Finn, Poe, and Rose picking her up from the airport brings a smile to her face.

Unable to reasonably kill any more time in the bathroom, Rey walks out and ambles down the aisle to find her seat. She stops in her tracks when she finds a blonde woman sitting in her seat chatting with Ben.

Geez. Fangirls are like vultures around him. She has only been gone for a few minutes…

Rey clears her throat making the blonde woman frown at her.

“What do _you_ want?”

“You’re in my seat.” Rey tells her. The blonde scoffs and ignores Rey, resuming her simpering flirtation.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me: You’re. In. _My_. Seat,” she repeats, punctuating each word.

“Look,” the blonde rolls her eyes. “I don’t know what your problem is but you’re making me _really_ annoyed. I don’t know what you’re whining about so stop being a bitch and just leave me alone, m’kay?”

“You’re annoyed?” Rey scoffs, choosing to ignore the woman’s insult. “Get out of my seat or I will make you.”

“How dare you talk to me like that?!”

“Listen here. I have had enough of your bull—”

“Miss, I need you to sit down.”

Rey spins on her heel to face another flight attendant, drawn over by the commotion. “I would but someone is sitting in my seat,” she explains with a frown. So far, this flight is a nightmare. How much longer can it be until they land in New York?

The flight attendant turns to the blonde woman in Rey’s seat.

“Miss, what is your seat number?”

“Obviously, this one, duh.”

“No, it’s not, and I can prove it.” Rey fishes in her pocket and pulls out her ticket. She never leaves it in her bag because of crazy stuff like this. The flight attendant looks it over and nods. She turns to the blonde woman who is starting to grow pale in the face.

“Miss, I need you to return to your seat,” the flight attendant says.

Reluctantly, the blonde woman gets up, making sure to bump her shoulder jarringly into Rey as she passes her by. Rey lets out an exasperated sigh, and she _finally_ sits down again.

She approaches the man next to her. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Ben mutters something inaudible under his breath but he doesn’t answer her.

Is he really mad at _her_? There’s plenty of women he can sleep with if he needs to get laid that badly—especially around the holidays. Is he really missing out on anything by having one floozy chased off?

Ben continues to ignore her. Jerk. Everything that Rey has heard about him is true—unbelievable rude and so full of himself.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Due to turbulence and unexpected technical issues, we will emergency land in Nashville in Tennessee. Thank you for flying with us. We hope you have enjoyed your ride. Merry Christmas.”

Rey sighs quietly. As if things couldn’t get any worse. She will have to call her friends and tell them not to wait for her. Luckily, there are still a few days before it’s Christmas Eve, so she has some time to make it to New York.

As promised, the plane lands safely at Nashville International Airport. Ben rudely squeezes up against Rey before there’s room left to move, and walks off the plane. Good riddance, she thinks with relief.

The airport is busy, crowded with a sea of people. Rey calls Rose to let her know of her predicament before she gets her baggage and rolls her suitcase to a car rental counter.

Reaching into her bag to find her identification and other important information they would need to see.

“You’re lucky.” The woman behind the counter clicks away on the keyboard. “We have just one car left to rent.”

“What a relief. I have had the worst day—”

A huge person pushes in front of Rey, making all the continents and papers in her bag scatter all over the floor. She grudgingly looks up to see the rude person who just pushed her aside.

“I need a car so I can get to New York,” the man says, running his fingers through his black hair to get it out of his face.

Ben _freaking_ Solo. No surprise.

“Excuse me, sir, but I believe the lady you just pushed came first,” the rental associate says a little nervously, pointing over at Rey.

“Don’t you know who I am?” he exclaims, not even bothering to look. “I can have you fired for this.”

“I highly doubt that. If you threaten me again, I’m going to have to call security. Don’t think I won’t.”

Rey collects all her things in her bag, inwardly cheering for the woman for holding her ground against Mr. Entitlement.

“Who do you think you are?” Rey pushes into his space, forcing him to acknowledge her. “You can’t just push people who are in your way. I came here first and therefore have every right to rent that car.”

“You can’t just take the last car!” Ben barks, clearly not used to not getting his way.

“Since you are both headed to New York, why don’t you share the car? You can split the costs. It’ll be way cheaper for you,” the woman suggests diplomatically, though Rey suspects she just wants to get rid of them both.

Rey gapes. It will take at least two days to reach New York—maybe more because of the traffic. Unwillingly, she agrees, as does Ben, who isn’t too happy with the situation either.

She reaches for the keys to the car at the same time as he does and their heated gazes clash in another standoff.

“I’ll drive,” she snaps, snatching the keys, and bracing herself for a nightmare of a trip. Rey huffs as she rolls away with her suitcase, hearing Ben stomp after her with his own luggage.

He doesn’t help her with her baggage and she doesn’t help him with his. Once everything's loaded up, she gets in the driver’s seat and starts the car. They drive away from the airport in frosty silence.

When night-time falls, they stop at a diner to get dinner. Rey doesn’t miss the way Ben’s nose scrunches up in distaste over the food. He’s probably used to five-star restaurants and the finest gourmet cooking but they don’t have time for that—and Rey doesn’t have the money. Besides, what if he gets recognized? After the confrontations with the buxom redhead and sly blond on the plane, Ben’s notoriety is a headache she doesn’t want to deal with.

After an hour of bickering, they decide on a motel to spend the night in. Rey parks the car and they get their baggage from the luggage room.

The motel isn’t a fancy hotel like Ben had advocated for, but it fine and is _affordable_. A man behind the counter greets the pair in welcome and Ben rents two rooms.

A night alone is just what she needs, she thinks, beginning to let herself relax at the thought of _hours_ free of Ben Solo’s company. Spending the day with this _movie star_ has been draining.

Ben is just as obnoxious as the leaked stories about him suggest. People who have worked for him and been wrongly fired have told the press about their experience of working for him but Ben’s agency has acted quickly and erased the statements as if the whole thing never happened.

“I’m sorry, sir. We only have one vacant room left.”

Rey whips her head in the direction of the counter. Ben has a displeased expression on his face, and she feels the blood drain from her face. There is no way she will share a room with him!

“There must have been a mistake. Check again!” Ben demands.

The man behind the counter shakes his head. “I’m sorry, sir. We are always fully booked during Christmas. I can give you the last room we have left but I can’t hold it for long.”

“I demand to speak with the manager!” Ben snaps, fuming.

Rey rushes to his side to intervene before he loses their room with the tantrum she can see him working up to. The next motel is an hour away and she will not risk losing this chance to rest when it’s not a guarantee there are any rooms left at the next place.

“We will take it!” Rey tells the clerk, tossing Ben’s objections aside.

She feels Ben’s eyes shoot her daggers as she takes the key to their room. Grabbing her stuff, she walks up the stairs to the second floor, not even checking to see if her reluctant roommate is behind her. She stops outside room 224 and unlocks the door to step inside. Unfortunate company or not, it is nice to finally get the chance to just stop for a little while.

The room looks fine and tidy, a double bed against the wall with one bathroom just beyond it. Rey hears Ben drop his baggage to the floor behind her and then the door shuts.

“I’m taking this side of the bed.” Rey rolls her luggage to the right side before she unzips her winter coat and takes off her brown boots.

“I’d rather sleep on the floor than share a bed with you.” Ben rolls his eyes.

“What’s stopping you then?” she asks sweetly.

He huffs but doesn’t say another word. Rey knows it’s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ben is incredibly rude but I promise there will be character development. I always write a happy ending with enemies to lovers trope and he will already be softer in chapter 2 😊


End file.
